The Pain You Deal is the Lust You Steal
by SilentJo
Summary: Todoroki and Midoriya start dating after the UA Sports Festival. When they get the chance to spend some time alone with each other, Todoroki learns some surprising facts about himself.


Todoroki Shouto had his eye on Midoriya Izuku since the UA Sports Festival. The passion he showed during their one-on-one match stirred up so many feelings within him. He'd never been one to avoid a confrontation, but this situation wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. So even though he was unsure how it would play out, Todoroki asked if they could talk in private.

"So what's up, Todoroki? Something on your mind?"

Todoroki slid a hand through his half-crimson hair, suddenly nervous about what to say. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out together more."

Midoriya attempted to read the expression on Todoroki's face but was at a loss. "I'm not sure what you mean by that. In what way do you want to spend more time together? We see a lot of each other here at school, and I know you visit your mother when we have free time now. I-I mean I'm totally fine with us hanging out, but... I guess I'm just not sure what brought this on."

"You interest me, Midoriya, and I'm not sure just what that means yet either. Since the Festival you helped me realize a lot of things that weren't clear to me before. I'm grateful for that, but I honestly didn't think you'd leave such a lasting impression on me." Todoroki looked at Midoriya, whose eyes held such innocence within them. He suddenly felt his chest tighten and his heart speed up.

"If we are being honest here, you've been on my mind a lot too. You're such a strong person, Todoroki. I admire you for that, but you can be so sensitive to what's going on around you. The emotions you normally keep in check affect you more than they should, and they cloud your judgment if you let them. Seeing you struggle with your identity made me feel sad, because I know you were better than that! I just... I want you to be at your best, so you can become the hero you want to be!"

Todoroki's breath caught in his throat with Midoriya's words. This feeling he couldn't identify seemed to intensify. Could it be love? He wasn't sure where that type of emotion could lead the two of them, but his mind and body ached to follow that path anyway. Before realizing it he had moved, grabbed Midoriya's wrists, pushed them against the wall and pressed his lips against his.

With his eyes closed, he didn't see the reaction on Midoriya's face. He was almost afraid to look. The kiss went on longer than he'd expected it to, and Todoroki took that to mean that Midoriya didn't protest it. While at first frozen in the moment, Midoriya kissed him back, even wrapping his arms around Todoroki's shoulders as the kiss continued.

Their eyes met as their lips parted. The disgust he expected to see reflected on Midoriya's face due to his spur of the moment display of affection wasn't there. Instead he saw Midoriya smiling back at him. Tears had pooled in his eyes but they weren't out of sadness, but joy.

"Will you go out with me, Midoriya? I want to see where this feeling I have leads, but I don't want to overstep my bounds if you don't want this as well."

Wiping away the tears as they fell down his freckled cheeks, Midoriya only smiled. "I'd like that very much!"

"Since we're off this weekend would you want to stay the night, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked as he slid his books back into his bag after class ended.

"Uhh, yeah definitely! Although I'm a little nervous about meeting your family."

"Oh, they won't be there. My sister's at a school conference and my brothers are always out of town. I doubt my father would bother to stop by either. So there are no worries about having to see any of them this time."

 _That just makes me even more nervous knowing we'll be alone!_ Midoriya smiled and nodded, "Ahh, okay. I just want to pick up some stuff from home first, if that's alright."

"No problem. I can meet you at the station when you're all set. We can grab something to eat on the way to my place too."

Todoroki shouldered his bag and started to walk out with Midoriya. He felt the urge to grab his hand as they walked together, but had to suppress it. No one knew that they were seeing each other, and although he wasn't opposed to anyone finding out, they had decided it was best to keep things discreet for now.

...

Todoroki sighed as he opened the door to the empty house. Usually, he'd feel just as vacant, but today he felt different. He felt excited to have someone to share this space with. "Please feel free to get comfortable."

Midoriya looked around as Todoroki switched on the lights. Everything was situated so neatly. It resembled a model house that gets shown to potential buyers rather than an actual living space. "Wow, it's so nice and orderly. I should have expected that knowing you though, hehe."

Todoroki nodded, a faint smile appeared then quickly faded. "Yeah, it feels more like a museum than a home. It's more for show than anything else. My room is this way," he said as he started walking towards the nearest hallway. He opened the door and let Midoriya step inside before closing it behind them. Todoroki's room wasn't much different from the rest of the house. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Y-yeah that sounds good," Midoriya said, hoping the anxiety he felt being alone in Todoroki's bedroom couldn't be noted in his voice.

They sat on the floor, leaning against Todoroki's bed as they watched the TV. _I can't concentrate on the movie when he's sitting so close to me..._ Midoriya shifted his weight and slid his hand across the floor, accidentally touching Todoroki's, who assumed he wanted to hold hands.

Wrapping his arm around Midoriya's, he interlaced their fingers and squeezed gently, rubbing his thumb across the back of Midoriya's hand. The warmth of him comforted Midoriya's anxiety, and they got more comfortable with each other.

Eventually, Todoroki's attention turned to Midoriya rather than the TV, and he leaned over to kiss him. Cupping the back of Midoriya's head with his hand, he pressed his lips even closer to him. He savored the taste of him but felt himself long for more than this. With his other hand, he reached under Midoriya's shirt, fingers exploring the skin hidden from view. The sudden contact sent chills through Midoriya, who moaned softly, the noise vibrating against Todoroki's lips. _I want to hear more of that,_ Todoroki thought as he continued rubbing his hand over Midoriya's muscular chest and soft skin.

Todoroki severed their connection, stood and pulled Midoriya up as well. He shoved him back against the bed then pressed himself on top of him. Their lips met once more, their breathing heavier and full of impatience. Todoroki could feel the evidence of Midoriya's desire growing beneath him. As the bulge in his own pants made contact with Midoriya, he trembled. Focused only on the urge to extend that sensation, he started to grind himself against Midoriya. _He's too quiet, I need to hear him yell out!_ Todoroki reached for the other boy's wrists and held them down beside him, pushing most of his weight on them.

"Oww! To-Todoroki, that hurts!"

Todoroki didn't listen to the words; he only heard the pain and shock that went with them. And it just heightened his own enjoyment. His aching member throbbed with anticipation, seeking more of that same thrill that came from hearing Midoriya cry out. He tightened his grip on Midoriya's arms, keeping his eyes closed as he enjoyed the friction between them as he rocked his hips harder against the boy beneath him. Midoriya's noises settled down, bringing down Todoroki's excitement.

"I need more, Midoriya!" Todoroki's passion grew the more Midoriya struggled against him. The act of defiance turned him on more, but also encouraged him to fight back. He let go of one wrist, bringing his hand between them to undo the pants that were hindering their direct contact. Midoriya used the opportunity to push Todoroki off of him, and stood up from the bed, his chest heaving.

"What was that about, Todoroki? Didn't you hear me say it hurt?"

Enraged, Todoroki lunged at Midoriya, pushing him onto the bed face down. He angrily pulled at Midoriya's pants, striking his ass repeatedly once it was finally uncovered.

"Hahh! Wait... Wait Todoroki! I can't take much more," Midoriya cried, the pain in his voice only spurring Todoroki on further.

"Yeah, keep yelling out, that's what I want to hear, Midoriya!" He grabbed a hold of Midoriya's hair as he pulled his own pants and underwear down. His erection had returned to its previous state, yearning for attention. He yanked back on his head once more, pressing his hardness against Midoriya's ass.

"No, Todoroki I'm not ready for that yet!" Midoriya struggled again to get out from his grasp, but Todoroki held on tight as he rocked his hips against Midoriya. He moaned as his cock pushed against the tight opening, desperately seeking entry.

"ENOUGH!" Midoriya screamed as he set off his ability, One For All, with his pinky and sent Todoroki flying back against the wall. He had learned to control his Quirk enough to avoid considerable damage to the room, but his finger was now red and swollen. He quickly pulled his pants back up and faced Todoroki. "What's the matter with you?"

The blow had brought Todoroki back to his senses. No longer blinded by the urgency to climax, he realized just what he was doing.

"Oh, God... I'm turning out to be just like that bastard after all," he said as he pulled his knees up to his chest and covered his face with his arms. _Did I really just assault Midoriya like that? What was I thinking? No, why wasn't I thinking? I care about him so much yet I responded to him with violence. I'm no better than my shitty old man._

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, "H-Hey Todoroki, what's wrong?"

"Don't come near me! I... I'm just so ashamed of myself right now. Please just go."

Midoriya considered leaving for a moment. But that wouldn't solve the problem in front of him. "Not until I know what's going on with you. Avoiding this isn't the way to fix it. Talk to me, Shouto."

 _How could I possibly tell him that I was getting off by causing him pain?_ He shook his head, "No, there's no fixing this. I'm a horrible person just like him. You don't deserve this, Midoriya." Hands grasped his arms and pulled them out of the way; suddenly he was face-to-face with Midoriya.

"I'm not letting this go, Todoroki. I care about you, and because of that I need to know what to do to help you right now."

"After what I just did to you, how could you possibly be concerned about me?! I hurt you, and if you hadn't used your Quirk to stop me, I could have even raped you. It must be in my blood, the desire to abuse people. Another great inheritance from my father."

Midoriya sighed heavily, let go of Todoroki's arms and sat down in front of him. "Your actions don't have anything to do with your father. So you get off on being rough with your partner. It's not an uncommon thing. And until you started acting like you were going to put it in, I didn't once tell you to stop what you were doing."

"But you yelled out that you couldn't take any more."

"I said that because I really couldn't take much more! I was getting more turned on with everything you were doing to hurt me. If you'd kept on, I would have come faster than I'd wanted."

Todoroki could only stare at Midoriya in shock. Was he telling him the truth? Did he really enjoy the pain? "You said you weren't ready when I wanted to put it in. You've got to be upset about that."

"Well, I really wasn't ready, but that didn't mean I didn't want it. You have to prep that area before you can put anything in, you know. I was fine with getting hit and stuff, but I didn't want my first time with you to cause any lasting damage either. So I suppose I was a little selfish in refusing you."

"Selfish?! Forget what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you to think that any of this is okay?"

Midoriya let out a short laugh. "Can't you see how compatible we are? You're a sadist that gets turned on by causing pain, and I'm a masochist that enjoys receiving pain. You're making too much of this, just focus on making yourself feel good with me, and we'll both be just fine. I suppose we should discuss things like safe words though since you seem to be a little uncomfortable."

"Are you really mumbling away like you do with your hero notes right now? Do you really mean that, about being okay if I get rough with you? You won't hate me or turn me away?"

"I'm still here, aren't I? I honestly want to see what else you could do to me. And as far as prepping for the sex, that's the reason I stopped at my house before coming here. I figured if by chance we decided to go all the way, we'd need supplies." He pulled his overnight bag over and unzipped it. From inside he pulled out a bottle of lube, several condoms, even a pair of handcuffs.

Todoroki stared at the objects, then looked up to Midoriya. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you Izuku..."

"Well, I wanted to be prepared for anything. It's a good lesson for a hero that translates just as well to more, err, intimate situations."

"I still feel awful about earlier though."

"Then how about we start over and change those bad feelings into something more pleasant?" Midoriya asked, his usual innocent expression had turned more seductive, enticing him to act. Todoroki couldn't resist him after seeing that.

...

Lying in bed after their first time, Todoroki looked at all the bruises and marks he'd left on Midoriya's body. "Aren't you worried that people are going to question where all of these wounds are coming from?"

"I get hurt on a regular basis; I don't think anyone considers it unusual anymore. To be honest, I think I developed my kink for pain because I was dealing with it so often. I'm not saying that every time I hurt myself I get excited, but I think my body just started to believe that the pain was a good thing and treated it as such."

"I'm still not sure I like the idea of hurting you as a way for both of us to get more enjoyment from sex. But I'm not going to lie; it felt amazing."

"Same here. I told you we were compatible."

Todoroki smiled and pulled Midoriya's head against his chest, wrapping his arms around his back. Midoriya enjoyed the warmth of his bare skin and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I know what our safe word should be," Todoroki said.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Plus Ultra."


End file.
